A Marriage: Love's Entanglements
by PrescitedEntity
Summary: [Post PRDT, HayleyTommyKimJason centric, with ConnerKiraTrent, and too many others] After years of friendship, Tommy and Hayley are getting married. At the gathering, infused with emotion and many memories, the strength of relationships will be tested.
1. A Sealed Letter

**A Sealed Letter**

The years since her Ranger days had gone by in a flash. Reminiscence left her with images of a past that seemed disjointed from her present, and she often looked upon her memories of them now as though they were photographs, the corners sepia-toned, showing their age. Danger, adventure, romance – all of it so imbued with robust, youthful energy – seemed a lifetime ago, compared to her contented, slower-paced days now. Despite how attractive it was, her past was not something Kimberly Ann Scott thought at length about often, for she saw no use in it; the past is immutable, and only to be admired for the good in it.

Yet, recollections of yesteryears surfaced again and again on the flight to California as she gazed unseeingly out the window at the wispy white clouds and distant landscape below. Jason's hand brushed her arm; meeting his eyes, she saw a reflection of the memories in them. He grasped her hand, squeezing it gently, and she did the same back. They shared a soft smile. The flight attendant's murmur of envy at how beautiful and idyllic a couple they were went unnoticed.

A month ago, they'd received a personal letter in the mail, so rare in society with the advent of the Internet, the embossed black calligraphic lettering proclaiming its sender to be their high school friend, Thomas Oliver. Breaking the ornate seal on the envelope and taking out the card inside, Kim felt a rush of happiness at its message:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scott,_

_Thomas Oliver and Hayley Ziktor request the honor of your company on 10:00 AM of June 24th, 2005 at Angel Grove's Central Park, California, in celebration of their union. Reception immediately following; location to be determined._

_RSVP_

Enclosed with it was a separate, short letter.

_Dear Jason and Kimberly,_

_It__'__s been a long time coming, and I__'__m sure both of you saw it from a mile away __–__ please, no I-told-you-__so__'__s__, Kim __–__ but we__'__re getting married! We would be honored if you could take the time out of your lives to attend our wedding. I__'__m hoping that you__'__ll be my best__ man like you promised, __Jase. __Hayley__'__s really looking forward to seeing you two again, too, though it__ means more to me__, as it should.__ Don__'__t worry about a wedding gift __–__ it really isn__'__t necessary._

_Can__'__t wait to see you both._

_Yours truly,_

_Tommy_

_P.S. __–__ A __new blender for Hayley would be nice. She won__'__t let me buy one for her._

The letter brought a smile to Kim's face; despite having become a great scientist and a teacher, Tommy still had some of that boyishness to him. The smile was shadowed by a faint, uncertain flutter in her heart, but that was quickly overcome by her joy on the soon-to-be married couple's behalf. She showed the letter to Jason, and they immediately began making plans to go back to that place of memories, sending Tommy their reply:

_Dear Thomas and Hayley,_

_We__'__d be more than happy to attend! Though you should have given us some more forewarning than that __–__ leave it to you to be late, Tommy. Jason would be insulted if anyone else had been your best man. In fact, he__'__s a little insulted that you had to__ - __hope __-__rather than knowing that he would, so you__'__d better make it up to him.__ We can__'__t wait to see you two, either._

_Congrats on getting ready to take the plunge! Very happy for the both of you!_

_Love,_

_Kim and Jason_

_P.S. __–__ We__'__ll get her the best. Like smoothies much?_

_P.S.S. __–__ I told you so._

Tommy had shared with them the guest list – it consisted of the Dino Rangers, all able to attend as the collegiate school year had ended a month before, and Justin, for the same reason; Trini and Zack, who responded just as eagerly; Adam and Tanya, who would be there for most of the festivities after arriving late, not being able to cancel their preplanned trip to Europe; Rocky and Aisha, who would have to leave the day after the wedding for a business trip; Billy, who would be there without Cestria, the latter not able to make the trip to Earth; and a few others both had met throughout their lives, like Anton and Elsa, as well as a few of Hayley's close friends. Kim noted with a sad twinge of heart that Kat was not on the list, and Jason had murmured that it would be unlike Tommy not to extend an invitation to her, regardless of whatever else – it seemed that Kat never fully got over how her devotion had been unreturned.

The list ended there. It stood to reason that they'd kept the list short – Hayley's acquaintances weren't many, but Tommy's more than made up for it, and furthermore, with that many Rangers gathered, it would be hard to keep the secret, for it was bound to be brought up. Thus, not only was it a wedding, it was also a reunion, and both Kim and Jason could hardly wait to see everyone again.

Thoughts turning to Kat, Kim felt a distinct gladness and thankfulness, along with guilt, that Tommy had it in his heart to forgive and move on. Their friendship had withered for some time after her letter to him, but gradually, they rebuilt it anew with better foundations than attraction – with care and trust, keeping correspondence and visiting each other at mutually comfortable times. He'd even been at her wedding with Jason, and though awkwardly, Tommy had insisted to Jason that he'd be fine with being the best man. When he wished them nothing but the best, despite the fleeting look of sadness crossing his visage, which made Kimberly's heart ache with guilt, they knew it to be genuine.

The airplane finally descended from the clouds; the flight was followed by a car ride filled with shared recollections amidst idle chatter between husband and wife as they drove into the city of Angel Grove.

* * *

Hayley inspected her wedding dress. Though it had seemed perfect at the time she selected it, she now realized that it was a little too much and too many – too much lace, too many frills; too much tail, too many ribbons. It was, in truth, a decent dress, neither lavish nor simple, but in her uncharacteristic jitters everything looked suspicious. 

She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she had a vague, vain hope that Jason and Kimberly would not attend the wedding. She knew Tommy well, too well; she knew of his past with Kimberly, and no matter how much she tried to assure herself it was nothing, over with, she couldn't wholly dispel the nagging voice of doubt. Still, Hayley did well enough, for she had faith in Tommy – she had to, to accept his marriage proposal.

Sighing with contentment, Hayley reflected back to that exultant moment, when her heart had felt ready to burst within her chest – she, a woman of composure and quiet cynicism! – at his question. They'd been on a vacation together in the Bahamas, which Tommy initially arranged to save the both of them money – or so she had thought.

Ever since they first met, since she saw him from over the pile of books she was gathering that he'd knocked from her arms in bowling her over, rushing to a class he was late for, since she heard his concerned voice asking if she was hurt, since she felt his hand close around hers to help her up and carry the heavy textbooks, she'd been enamored of him. Hayley had not let it get to her; he didn't seem interested in her, or anyone, for that matter, and being cut of a cynical cloth, she wasn't about to let herself fall into an unrequited love. So they became close friends, so close that he shared his past with her, a show of unfailing trust.

However, it wasn't until during the days of the Dino Rangers that they'd truly gotten beyond friendship. While he was trapped in amber, she had maintained her collectedness for the sake of the teens, but she worried for him in private, forced to acknowledge that she wanted to be by his side in whatever capacity no matter what. As the year progressed and they spent more and more time together, she saw glimpses of what wasn't there before, or had been there that she'd blinded herself to – a lingering touch, a meaningful gaze, a warm smile, a caring embrace.

It was silly, but she started to let herself daydream of what could be, even if only wistfully, always accompanied by the thoughts that it could never be, knowing his unfortunate history with women and his resultant coolness towards relationships.

But by and by, he began to show signs of affection. Hayley had to keep her jaw from unhinging when a flustered Tommy showed up at her doorstep a month or so after the school year of 2003-2004, asking her if she'd like to dine with him at an esteemed restaurant where he'd gotten reservations. It had been both one of the most awkward and jubilant nights of her life, starting with an uncomfortable silence and ending with a gentle kiss years in the making.

Things moved slowly but steadily from there; they went out on dates, enjoyed each others' company, both casual and intimate, and eventually came to live together most of the time, alternating houses - neither was quite ready to give up their own - if under the pretense of saving expense at the rising cost of living. It was a peaceful time of simple contentment.

At the Bahamas, though, things were different. Infused with the islands tranquil but utterly dissimilar energy, they relaxed their usually composed personas and had fun, loose and flirting. Three days before they left, though, Tommy's mood shifted again, becoming progressively fidgety and evasive; Hayley wondered at what the cause might be. Finally, the night after, against the glimmering background of starlight reflected on shimmering water aboard a dining schooner, Tommy got down on bended knee before her, the question of her hand in marriage adorned with a fair-sized, brilliant-cut diamond ring.

Hayley had never blushed so hotly before in her life. With a soft but firm voice, she said yes and flung herself at him, hugging him close and kissing him, savoring the taste of the blush-pink zinfandel upon his lips.

And now – now they were to be married! Hayley grasped the tail, clutching it to her chest, all doubt fading in the happy bliss of the future ahead.

* * *

A/N: In addition to the song Cool by Gwen Stefani from which the inspiration for the story was derived, and the assignments of high school English classes which mostly gravitate to a – particular – subject, I have been reading _Anna Karenina_. I liked it. You are thusly forewarned. 

In other words, this will be something like a soap opera. Sorry. BTW, constructive criticism appreciated, so I can work on improving my paltry writing skills.

OMG SUCH DISPARATE PAIRINGS IN MY FICS. Yeah, I guess I just write whatever pairing comes to mind, ha. Why am I starting another one when I can't keep up with the rest?


	2. Constants and Change

**Constants and Change**

They could hardly believe it, having spent their youth in Angel Grove, but they were lost. Like them, the city had changed with the passage of time, many of the older establishments either expanding elsewhere or failing to keep up with the present-day market. As such, in their search for the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, they found themselves inside a strip mall that neither remembered existing, re-orienting themselves to the city that they'd once known like the backs of their hands. Kimberly and Jason were busy poring over a map as they ambled past name-brand stores when a familiar voice piped up behind them.

"Amazing how things change, isn't it?"

"Trini! Zack! It's good to see you guys again!" Kimberly turned, ran up to her old friends, and drew the former Yellow Ranger into a tight embrace while her husband gave a decidedly looser one to Zack.

"Good to see you, too," Zack laughed, "Lost?"

"Of course not," Jason huffed, then after a quirked eyebrow from the former Black Ranger, muttered, "Maybe a little. Good thing Tommy and Hayley won't be here 'til tomorrow."

"I can't believe it – it's like it's not even the same city any more. Is the juice bar still here?" Kim asked with a worried tone; the center had been the spot of their frequent rendezvous in the past, and the holder of many a fond memory – its loss would be nothing short of devastating.

"It's still here. It might go by a different name, but it's still somewhat the same," Trini replied, "Thank god for that. Might be one of the only things that didn't change completely. " She made a sweeping gesture, as though the very air about them was something unlike it had been years before.

"Well, let's go, then, before a certain someone decides to relapse into a binge-shopping spree. I don't think my bank account can handle that much pain," Jason quipped with a sly smile and a mischievous sidelong glance at Kimberly; the latter returned it with a look of retribution to come – someone was going to do all the unpacking and setting up house in the hotel, and it wasn't going to be her.

"So, how 'bout we head over there, then, before a lovers' spat breaks out?" Zack remarked with a shake of the head and a smile at the couple. The consensus was given by three nodding heads, and with that, the four headed to a more meaningful locale.

"It's so... strange to be back here," Kim murmured, nearly overcome with nostalgia and the resultant awe. The place certainly modernized to adapt to the times – the gym, built in accordance with the health club fad of the late 80s, had been largely replaced with a tech center that made it not unlike Hayley's Cyberspace café, save for a few remnant and now out-of-place pieces of exercise equipment. It had a new name to go along with the remodeling – Sunset Café and Bar. She touched the walls; they had been through that metamorphosis, repainted with a checkered coffee brown color with modern artistic strokes rather than the brighter yellows and teals and cartoonish trees. Even the lighting had changed, casting a dimmer, orange-tinted glow over the interior. Yet it still felt the same, somehow, still had that easygoing, amicable atmosphere, like it had always been this way, and her memories were simply off. Her reverie was broken by the feel of an arm winding around her waist.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? It's been years." Jason's voice was as soft as hers was; it was as if the reminiscent feeling they were holding onto was something fragile, easily shattered.

"This place – it's been through as much change as any of us," Trini commented. "It's changed hands three times since we left, first to Lt. Stone, then remade into the Surf Spot by Adelle. I don't know who owns it now."

"Nothing stays quite the same, huh?" Zack gave an almost wistful smile.

"But, it still feels... Somehow, it still feels something like how it used to." Kim's eyes went to the teenagers in the center – the café – all chatting and just hanging out, relaxing from their busy lives.

"That's what I thought, too," Trini said, "Don't they say that the more things change, the more they stay the same?"

"Yeah." They took their seats at a table in a contemplative silence, save for ordering their drinks from the waitress.

"Well, here's some faces I recognize," came a remark, breaking the hush over the table.

"Ernie!" Four voices exclaimed in unison.

"Had to come over once I was sure it was you. It's been a long time, but I still remember you guys. Hard to forget regulars like you," he laughed. Ernie, too, had changed; his hair, specked with the gray of old age, was thinner and shorter than it used to be. Wrinkles creased his face, and he sported a conservative striped polo instead of the floral shirts he often favored in the past. But it was still Ernie, with his kind eyes and disposition.

"It's good to know we were that memorable," Jason chuckled, "When did you get back? Tommy told me you'd left for the Amazon or something, as part of a foreign service thing or another." Meeting the odd looks from Kim, Trini, and Zack, he shrugged. "He wasn't sure, either."

"Amazon? No, it was a trip with an international humanitarian group to Africa," Ernie replied, perplexed, then rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant Stone probably told the kids that, trying to get them to consider military service or something. Anyway, I got back two years ago. Didn't intend to buy back this place, but the Surf Spot wasn't doing so well, so I figured I might as well try my hand at it again. Café by day, bar by night – brings in more money that way." He paused, reminiscing. "It's good and all, but I miss the Juice Bar."

"So do we," Kim offered with a faint smile.

"Anyway, I'm holding you guys up from your conversation. Here's your orders," he said, returning the smile as he put the glasses on the table, "Come back one of these nights, eh?"

"Of course, of course," came the chorused response as Ernie walked off to attend to some other tables.

"Can't believe he's still here – that he came back," Zack said with a tone of incredulousness.

"I know," Trini agreed, "It's a bit of a shock, isn't it?" She reached out for her glass; a gleam flashed in Jason's eyes.

"Is that what I think it is, Trini?" he asked. The young woman blushed, smiling.

"Yeah," Zack answered, looping an arm around Trini's shoulders and pulling her to him, grinning broadly, "We're engaged."

"Oh, my god! Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kim exclaimed; it seemed that there was to be more happiness in the near future.

"It just happened two days ago, and it didn't seem right to talk about it while we were all lost in memories," Trini said, leaning into the embrace.

"Finally – it's past time for you two to get together," Jason chuckled, thoughts turning to the obstacle that had been between them – Trini's closer ties to Billy when they were Rangers. Trini had liked Zack well enough, but Jason recalled how the two had truly grown closer at the World Peace Summits and their stay in Geneva, now over a decade ago. "Way past time."

"Yeah, yeah." Zack rolled his eyes and waved dismissively, "Better late than never."

"Love is in the air!" Kim giggled, voice sing-song, "A marriage, an engagement – things can't go wrong."

"Be careful what you say, Kim," Jason chided jokingly, "Don't jinx things."

"Such a fuddy-duddy," she retorted; the table broke out into laughter at the words. The four former Rangers spent the rest of the day laughing, reminiscing, and relishing the joy that only old friends can share.

* * *

A/N: And another pairing is thusly introduced. Aw, everything's so idyllic! I can't wait to mess around (is sadistic). Long setup to the actual action of the fic, like always whenever I write these things. Definitely didn't know that Surf Spot equals Juice Bar until I went and looked it up, or all that stuff about Ernie, for that matter. Just so you know I'm not just BSing that part, ha.

Yes, Tommy will actually show up at some point in the fic. Bear with me as I set things up?


	3. Lovely Surprises

**Lovely Surprises**

"Hayley, we're going to be late!" Tommy called from the foyer up the stairwell. He sighed, shaking his head; usually, Hayley was the one that chastised him when it came to being punctual.

"Give me a minute! I just have to fix one thing!" she called back from the bathroom, where she stood in front of the mirror, light hazel eyeshadow and applicator in hand. Carefully, she brushed the soft padding of the applicator against her eyelid, going slowly as to make sure it was exactly the right shape. Hayley wasn't one to put one makeup often, usually forgoing it for all but the specialist of occasions, but when she did, she was every bit as meticulous with it as she was with the most delicate pieces of machinery, much to Tommy's current aggravation. He tapped a foot impatiently, staring at his watch when the door opened and his wife-to-be emerged.

"Nice," Hayley laughed, finding the gawking expression on Tommy's face endearing, "Now if only I knew whether your shock is a good kind of shock, or a bad one."

"G-good, good! You look, uh...wow," Tommy stammered; Hayley was a sight to behold, dressed in a formfitting, conservative, pale tangerine orange dress that dropped to just above her knees, with a bateau neckline and translucent floral embroidery running diagonally from the left shoulder to the right side of the waist. Her makeup complemented it and her slightly pale complexion well, as did her wavy hair, tied in a stylistically mussed bun.

"You're beautiful," Tommy murmured, gazing on in awe and drawing a withering look from Hayley.

"Judging from your gaping eyes, you don't think I look like much normally, huh?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant! You look great normally, but like this," Tommy said with a smile, snaking an arm around her waist, "Like this, you're absolutely stunning." He pulled her in for a brief kiss.

"Nice save there," she whispered into his ear with a smirk when he broke off, "Very suave of you."

"Anything less, and I couldn't hope to have a woman of your sophistication." He bowed his head at her, voice carrying a playful loftiness; Hayley, though faintly blushing, returned this with an equally playful punch.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, especially veiled self-flattery. Anyway, let's get going – I don't think Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim are going to be very happy waiting."

"And whose fault was that this time, hmm?" Tommy chuckled. The pair made their way to the jeep, climbed in, and headed to the vast empty field beyond the west boundary of Angel Grove, where the original team would be reunited with Billy, returning from Aquitar for a week to attend the wedding.

* * *

Conner tapped his fingers idly on the chair's armrest, the casual action betraying none of the eager anticipation he felt, his heart thumping rapidly as he glanced up at the digital clock; each flash of changing digits seemed to taunt him as he waited for the 2:47 PM arrival of Flight 1938 inbound from New York. Kira had called him earlier that week, asking him if he could pick her up, and he'd so readily and easily said yes then. Thus, he could hardly figure out why he suddenly had the jitters – it was Kira, for heaven's sake, not the executioner. 

He'd gotten to LAX a half-hour late due to traffic, and as such had expected a good chewing out by the former Yellow Dino Ranger for not taking the gridlock of Los Angeles into consideration when planning his drive. However, her flight had been delayed two hours for a rather nasty thunderstorm cell moving across the northeast, and Conner was saved of some pain. Waiting, however, proved almost as painful and many times more tedious. He'd gone through the magazines at the bookstore in the time he was there, looking through a whole issue of Sports Illustrated, eventually resigning to mindlessly watching television.

As the numbers on the clock flashed 2:46, a firm, impersonal voice broadcasted the arrival of Flight 1938, startling Conner out of his zoned-out preoccupation with CNN Headline News. A few minutes and a few dozen unfamiliar faces later, a young woman dressed in a patterned t-shirt and skirt that faintly reminded him of a bumblebee ditched her luggage and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a half-hug, half-tackle that sent him staggering backwards.

"Conner! It's great to see you!" Kira exclaimed with a wide grin, letting go.

"Ow, ow..." Conner winced at what must have been bruises forming at his collarbones from the sudden impact.

"Don't tell me college life turned you into a wimp," she said with a fake, unmalicious smirk.

"No, but it might have made you gain a few pounds," he mumbled, and upon realizing the tactlessness of what he'd just said, raised his arms up. "Sorry - please don't hurt me?"

"Same old Conner – insensitive jerk."

"Joke – it was a joke! You look great, Kira. Really," Conner sheepishly murmured, scuffing a shoe against the other.

"It's too hard to stay angry at you when you make that kind of face and tone, you know." Kira embraced him again, this time lightly around his chest, voice muffled by his shirt. "I missed you."

"I...I missed you too," he whispered into her hair, arms circling her. The fragrance she wore, the softness of her hair, the very feeling of her body against his made his heart beat faster. Those old feelings of desire – of love – returned unbidden at being so close again after so long, much to Conner's chagrin.

He hadn't thought anything of her before their eventful senior year, at most only acknowledging her existence when she performed, and then only as a wannabe singer. Yet, with the changes brought on by Rangerhood, he slowly came to appreciate her as an amazing and spirited young woman, one that he was proud to call friend. Gradually, however, the then-teen had begun to feel a sort of affection for her, and not the mere lust he'd felt for the vapid girls he'd been with in the past; his relationships with them had been flings, ones of convenience and appearance more than emotion. Not so with Kira. He respected her immensely, though it was at first begrudging, and she grew to genuinely respect him as she found that he'd metamorphosed into something beyond a shallow, generic jock. They had a mutually protective relationship, where despite any rockiness that came between them, they'd always be there for each other when pressures and dangers mounted. It wasn't until Trent officially began dating Kira – not until Conner felt the burning of anger flare up in his heart that couldn't possibly be any lingering animosity he felt towards the former White Dino Ranger, as he'd largely let go of the grudge after Mesogog's defeat – that Conner recognized those emotions for what they were, though. He loved her.

Frustratingly, it was for this very reason that he said nothing of it. As much as Conner hated to admit it, they were a good looking couple, and with good prospects, what with Trent's adoptive father being Anton Mercer. Most importantly, she was happy. Watching the two together, beaming in their soft, understated way – he couldn't possibly intrude upon that relationship, too scared of negatively complicating Kira's life. So he stood by when the couple shared their dreams, laughs, and kisses, looking away, and tried to move on from his first and unrequited love. Moving away to college made that much easier. He'd occasionally had casual sex for lust, having not yet found anyone else who stirred those romantic feelings in him, but he was fine with waiting; he still had years before him, and he wasn't about to spend life pining after someone who was taken. He'd moved on – or so he thought.

Standing there, wrapped in Kira's embrace, Conner felt his legs weaken at the close contact, reminding him of what he didn't and couldn't have. He stroked her hair, sighing; it would be a long week and a half before he could drive away and leave the useless feelings behind again, this time in Angel Grove.

"Is something wrong?" The object of Conner's affection asked, evidently having heard his sigh.

"No, not at all," he murmured, smiling weakly as he fought down a blush, the traces of it that escaped tinting his face a light pastel pink. He turned quickly, strode over to her luggage, hefted the two travel bags onto the large suitcase, and pulled the suitcase along. "Come on – this is so not the place to be having a reunion."

She stared bug-eyed at him.

"What?"

"College has made you into a gentleman!" the former Yellow Dino Ranger exclaimed jokingly, walking over to him and looping an arm around his.

"Thanks. It's nice to know how much of a jerk you thought I was back then," he grumbled, rolling his eyes before joining in her laughter. No matter what, they'd be close friends, and that was enough, wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: I should probably be working on finishing some of the older fics, but I dunno. _Anna Karenina_ is some kind o' reading! God, it's a strange transition between writing Menticide and this; couldn't really be more opposite. 

I'd be really appreciative of any feedback on how the story is going so far. Is it paced too slowly? This is the one fanfic that has a nebulous plot, so I'm nervous about how it'll turn out.


	4. Loneliness in Company

**Loneliness in Company**

Hayley was nothing short of uncomfortable. There she stood among the earliest Rangers, people who'd established bonds unmatched through facing countless perils together and having emerged the stronger for them – and she'd never felt more out of place in her life, even as one used to being on the social fringe. They had a kinship about them, something intangible but so solidified as to hand thickly in the air, unvoiced but obvious, unconscious and from the heart. Seeing them together – seeing Tommy together with them – she felt wrong, as though she was intruding upon some holy covenant as they stood waiting for a person she only knew through hearsay and others' recollections.

The group of twenty-some year olds looked on from a fair distance as the Astro Megaship II touched down in the empty field, its graceful movements and faint, wind-whisper sounds seemingly incongruous with its considerable size. The main door slid open, and a black-striped blond, long-haired man stepped out with a congenial smile.

"Congratulations, Tommy!" Andros called as he and the group closed the distance between them; taking Tommy's hand, the Karovan shook it warmly before releasing it and extending his hand to Hayley. "You must be Hayley. Tommy speaks glowingly of you – and he's very right for it."

"Well, thank you! Andros, right? Tommy tells me you're quite accomplished," Hayley replied with an amiable smile, taking the proffered hand.

"Hey now, don't flirt with my wife-to-be, Andros," the one who linked the two disparate personages laughed, lightly punching Andros in the arm before winding an arm around Hayley's waist.

"Wouldn't dare – Ashley would kill me. I'm sorry I can't stay, Tommy, but Karovan's reestablishment has hit something of a speed bump, and they need me back there..."

"Don't worry – priorities are priorities. It's more than enough just to have your well-wishings, Andros."

"So this is Andros, huh?"

The Karovan turned towards the unfamiliar face of the one who'd addressed him, and upon spotting the mostly blue polo shirt with thin red stripes, came as close to a smirk as he was capable of in recognition. "You must be Rocky. Skipped out on that all-red mission, huh?"

"It wasn't skipping!" Rocky huffed indignantly, "It's not like I could help not having powers any more, what with the ninja powers out of commission."

"Hey, I came back," Jason chuckled with a hint of not unkind derision.

"Yeah, because one, you still had your original coin and dormant powers, and two, the awesome lady currently draping her arm around Tommy worked slavishly for weeks the year before to get the thing stable," Rocky retorted.

"I remember that – watching you work like you were fevered by insanity made me wonder if you'd ever love anything more than your feats of science and engineering," Tommy teasingly remarked to Hayley.

"What kind of a thing to say is that?" Hayley shot with a faint harrumph before grinning. "If you're going to be like that, I might as well marry my machinery."

"Imagine the tabloid headlines - 'Woman Marries Machine, Spurns Fiancé!'" Rocky laughed, which quickly turned into a cough after a light jab and a sidelong warning look from Aisha.

"That's enough, hon."

"So where's Billy?" asked Trini, eyes never having left the spaceship in anticipation, gaze so intense that she might have been trying to bore a hole in the alien alloy hull in her eagerness. Oddly, as her eyes grew wider at the thought of being reunited with Billy in years, those of Zack, standing beside her, narrowed as though confronted with something unpleasant. They stole unnoticed glances at the young Asian woman's face.

"He's gathering his things. I'd better go help him," Andros answered, turning and running back up the ramp. Moments later, a familiar mop of dusty blond hair and aquamarine eyes soft as gentle lapping sea waves peered over a crate of equally nostalgic technological equipment. For a moment, the air was as still as the most rigid of winter's ice, the only motion being the man setting down the alien contraptions he held.

Then, the scene thawed to jubilant life as Trini dashed to his side, jet-black hair streaming as a banner behind her, and enveloped the original Blue Ranger in a hug they hadn't shared in over a decade.

"Billy – my god, Billy! I've missed you so much!" Tears of fond reminiscence, of joy, of meeting a dear childhood friend streaked her cheeks, streaming down the contours of a laugh upon her face.

"I missed you greatly too, Trini."

With this, the thrall that had held everyone else back was broken as they encircled one of the longest lasting Ranger turned Ranger associate, close to both the original team and the ones who'd replaced them. They had all had their hugs in turn – all, that is, except for Zack, whose handshake, if warm and fond, left Billy with a perplexed unsettlement.

"So you're Hayley, the unfortunate woman to be wed to the self-righteous multi-spectra Ranger, huh?" he asked of the woman in question when the clamor subsided somewhat as he extended a hand towards her.

"Hey, I'm not arrogant anymore, okay? And for heaven's sake, stop with the colors...thing," Tommy grumbled in good humor, gesturing in mock irritation in the air. Hayley laughed as she shook Billy's hand.

"Someone has to help the helpless, or try to, anyway. And you're the original, acclaimed brains of the operations – I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope it wasn't too centered around the unflattering misnomer of 'geek'."

"No, but the fitting definition of 'nerd' popped up quite often." Hayley's sarcasm was wholly devoid of its usual nip and bite; everyone present shared a genuine laugh, and for the first time that day, she felt as though she was right where she belonged.

Time passed as a stranger on a busy street, unnoticed by the gathering in the field until the rays of sunlight grew wan. They said their goodbyes to Andros; though he'd been happy to see them in the way only fellow Rangers can, the relaxation that fell over his features as he made to leave was blatant and understood by all. He didn't belong in their group – almost a clique of a sorts – any more than any of them belonged with the Space Rangers, and as such the parting was easy, even appreciated. The afternoon sun faded into the horizon as the evening dawned. As the collection of those who had parts in saving the world took their leave of the place and each other for the night after the eventful day, a feeling of contentment lingered in their hearts, though each to varying degrees, and for some, not without unwelcome shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conner strolled through Angel Grove, toeing the line between interest and disinterest in a not uncomfortable idleness. It was a pretty remarkable park, as it was, catering to most outdoorsy activities – sports fields of various types, a pond, rock scrabble for climbing – all against a mountainous backdrop. That day, however, Conner forfeited his usual hyperactivity, ambling aimlessly through the unfamiliar sights of a city that was an integral part of his Ranger heritage. For summer, it was a relatively cool morning, even as the bright beams of midday showered the area, and since there was a circus in town, it was also quite empty and tranquil. 

As he made his way towards a fountain, the flowering trees around him in resplendent summer bloom, the wind carried the strum of a guitar to his ears. He chuckled as he approached the origin of the music.

"Always a songbird, huh?" The strumming stopped in a moment of surprise before continuing its chord-by-chord solo.

"Someone's gotten a bit more eloquent in college."

"It does that to the best of us," Conner replied with a smile, sitting down on the cool wooden bench beneath a magnolia tree, the large, white flowers offering as much patchy shade as the leaves. Early daisies bloomed in patches around the seat, the product of a young girl spilling the seeds years ago; they moved softly in the gentle breeze, a breeze upon which no sound floated save the song of strings. Suddenly, Kira spoke up.

"Ever wonder if you're with the right person?"

"Um..." Conner intelligently responded, taken aback, drawing a soft laugh from the young woman beside him.

"Who am I asking? You had more girlfriends than you have fingers to count on." Conner opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the contemplative look in Kira's eyes – as though she was gazing at a faraway thing beyond his vision – closes it again. It had not been said out of disdain, but of habit. After a moment, Kira continued, "But do you ever wonder? You know, how things would be if we – t-that is, any of us – met differently?"

"...Yeah."

A minor chord rings of doubt in the air, and Conner, hardly a connoisseur of music, found himself shocked at how it spoke of Kira's feelings more than her words, resounding somewhere within him.

"Heh, you probably didn't notice at all, but I had a crush on you in sophomore year," Kira half-laughed, half-murmured, laying her guitar flat on her lap and folding her hands over it, "I watched you play soccer once. It's not like I like the sport at all, but... That look of passion on your face was mesmerizing."

At this, a strangled, choking noise lodged itself in Conner's throat.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, is it?" she chided jokingly, though a hint of hurt escaped through her tone.

"No! Not at all! Uh..." A light pink spread over the former Red Dino Ranger's cheeks as he sputtered his answer, "Just, um, unexpected."

"You're so funny sometimes, Conner," Kira giggled, a rare sound from someone inclined to sternness, "Annoying, but kinda cute. And no girl could say you look bad – I couldn't and can't, that's for sure." Suddenly, her face changed, a small frown replacing the smile. "But back then, you were an insensitive, misogynistic asshole, so... God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'm saying."

Spotting Kira's guilty expression, Conner gave her a lopsided, sheepish grin, tinted with an edge of ruefulness and regret. "I'd argue if it wasn't true."

"You've really become – no, you really are remarkable, Conner," she said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I've been sitting under the tree too long. The pollen's getting to me," Kira mumbled with a shy smile that made Conner's heart melt; she looked so – not vulnerable, she was not a weak person - no, open – as though a barrier between them had shattered.

"Romantic, aren't they?" he asked, fingering a soft, silky petal before mentally kicking himself as Kira's face falls, the barrier reconstructed. Plastering on a fake, wavering smile, he mumbled, "It'd be nice if Trent was here with you." The words earned him a light punch to the shoulder and a shaky laugh.

"You're a terrible liar – you don't want him here. Thanks, though."

"Miss him?"

" Yeah."

"He'll be here soon, and I'll be free to prowl again," Conner declared, the persona of a girl-chasing jock that he'd been for years dropping too easily, too painfully into place.

"Ever restless, aren't you?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Still looking for that right someone for me. Won't rest 'til I find her."

"Oh? Now who's talking cheesy?"

"Well, if you can blame the flowers, so can I," the brunet huffed, sitting up from his relaxed position.

"Silly." Kira pulled him back, the distant look returning to her eyes; another minor chord hung in the air as she strummed the guitar once more before putting it aside in its case. Staring at the ground, she murmured, "I... I sometimes wish..."

Conner waited for her to finish the sentence with a bated breath and a pounding heart that defied his mind, but she didn't, instead laughing oddly as she shook her head, "I dunno. I don't feel right today."

"Hey. Hey, look, whatever it is, it'll blow over. You survived dealing with an obnoxious jock – " he jabbed a thumb at himself, " – Remember? You can survive anything. Besides, anyone or anything gives you trouble, you have Trent, Ethan, and me behind you. I – we – will always be there for you," the young man mumbled, tripping over words from the heart that he didn't want said, barely keeping them from tumbling out.

"That's really, really sappy," Kira said, a small, amused smirk crossing her face before her expression softened. She leaned against him, cherishing how comfortable it felt to be near someone who cared about her, and whispered into his ear, "Thanks, Conner. I feel a little better now."

And once again, Conner fought back his feelings to give comfort to his friend – close friend, and nothing more – as he tentatively put an arm around her shoulder, turning away to hid the wistful smile that would not be suppressed.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, other people will show up. And you're seeing the multiple tangles form, yah? You've seen nothing yet. Haha, daisy symbolism – "I'll never tell". Conner's OOC, but love makes people OOC, sooo... 

I know, Zack was too damned obvious, but I couldn't think of a way to work it better.


End file.
